The Fire Will Consume You
by K Mirage
Summary: A witch case with basic hurt Dean and Sam all over it. It will bring both to the edge before either get pulled back into reality. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

I've haven't written in a while but I wrote this on a whim. I'm publishing it before I change anything. I'll continue it soon once I replenish my whiskey.

"Sky above me, Earth below me, Fire within me."

The darkness was quiet as if the slightest whisper of a sound would bring the whole thing crashing down. The air wasn't cold but it did have a bite to it that would make you cross your arms if you weren't watching. Not many wandered into the forest this late at night but Winchester had no choice in the matter. Something about family and a brother in need.

The trees seemed barely alive in this winter cold making it look more menacing than it actually was. Of course that didn't stop the Winchester from having his cold pistol locked tight in his hand. It was pointed down out of harms way as he continued his trek but it was always ready to come up in self defense. The pistol helped with his sense of confidence and protection to a degree that had him almost running towards his goal. However, he knew he had to take his time. If he ran into danger and got hurt then his brother was lost. And Winchesters would never let that happen.

Branches pulled at his jacket silently begging him to turn back from his mission. They tore and ripped at him as the wind caused them to brush against his body. No matter what grabbed at him he pushed his way through the thickening forest with no complaint. Nothing would stop his crusade to end this hunt and drag his brother back to the Impala in one piece.

He knew what he was up against. A witch. Yes it was a simple, country, in the middle of nowhere witch but it didn't really matter. It was still a witch gaining revenge through means that beckoned the Winchesters from one state over. It wasn't hard to find the culprit but it was immediately realized that they weren't that hard to find either when one Winchester went missing almost immediately. And that Winchester better have not one hair out of place or a witch will pay a slow and painful price.

A branch tangled in his hair and he grabbed at it angrily with curse words to follow that filled the silent forest. As he pushed the branch away he noticed most of the trees seemed much closer than they did before and he could barely back up before hitting another tree behind him. A tug on his arm and he was turning to see a vine wrapping around his forearm. Definitely not good. His free arm swung his gun to use it as a blunt instrument against his forest predator when another branch tangled in his hair again.

No. His brother needed him. No forest witchery would take him away from finishing this hunt and finding his brother. A swing of his arm just made him more tangled as branches out of nowhere lunged at him. His hand was jerked back from swinging as vines wrapped around his wrist of his trigger arm. A whisper in the trees told him to just relax and it only caused him to struggle more.

A tightening around his throat told him he was done for but he didn't stop the fight. Cursing definitely didn't help as he felt his breath being stolen from him by whatever was around his neck. The branches seemed to be fighting as all his appendages were starting to be pulled in different directions. He feared for a moment that the trees would tear him apart limb from limb but the whisper told him his fate.

_Relax. Accept the blackness. It's for the best._

As if on cue the blackness creeped up and the Winchester heaved for a breath to send it away. The last gasp of air he received did nothing to help him as his vision darkened completely. He used his last bit of air to scream his brother's name. He wasn't sure if it was for reassurance that his brother was alive or to beg for forgiveness that he couldn't save him.

"The most powerful force on Earth is the soul on fire."

The basement was dimly lit with a swinging lightbulb, it was cold and stank of stale laundry. The witch's cabin barely had two bedrooms but it had a full basement with instruments of death. A whole table of surgical instruments took up the table while some still had blood dried on it. Why bother to clean it when the witch will just use the knives again on her next victim?

Sam Winchester was currently awake cautiously twisting his wrists in the handcuffs hoping that something would give. After hours of furious wrist twisting it was slow going now even as his eyes roamed over every inch of the basement. Nothing stood out to him but his gaze always landed on those knives wondering if they would be used on him. The pole he was leaning against, with his arms tied around it, made him cold with just his t-shirt on. His legs were out in front of him and every hour he shifted them to another position to try and keep them from falling asleep.

He swallowed behind the gag in his mouth knowing full well that his mouth turned dry a long time ago. No one came to visit him during his captivity and he wondered if anyone would. Sam knew eventually he would see his brother burst through the door to the basement. Dean would come for him. No matter what.

A creak in the floorboards above him had his head shooting up to see a shadow play over the light filtering through. The creaks continued until he heard the door to the basement open and he could do nothing but sit up straighter. Black sturdy boots came down the stairs first and a thin framed woman followed after. She looked to be in her mid forties with gray tinging her hair and her mouth was thin with a frown.

"Your brother is stronger than I thought."

At the mention of Dean Sam glared as much as he could muster at the witch but she pointedly ignored him. Dean might be hurt or captured if she was telling Sam about him. Dean wasn't coming. Sam was on his own. He swallowed when he saw she was going towards the table of knives.

She pulled up a foot long blade before turning to look at him with a depressing look. She frowned deeper at him before starting to walk closer. Sam's legs came up so that his knees were bent in front of him with a small sense of security.

"I left your brother out there. The forest will kill him."

Sam couldn't breathe as he thought of Dean being killed in the darkness alone. A guilt and dread settled in the pit of his stomach and if it wasn't for the gag he would have puked. The witch was close by to bend by him and push his knees down and softly sit on his legs. She was almost gentle in her movements. He turned his head away from her but her hand grabbed his chin roughly and brought his face back to the front.

"It was for the best Sam. I only needed one of you and you were the best candidate. I want you to know it was quick and painless."

He screamed at her in the gag but the muffled sound just made the witch frown more at him. The knife came to land on his cheek and slide down slowly along his jaw line leaving a small trail of red.

The demon deal was nothing now with Dean dead and Sam could only think that he didn't save him. He was meant to save him not be the cause of his early demise. This witch would pay. She would pay slowly and Sam would cherish every scream he dragged from her. To get there though he needed his fury to overwhelm his grief. He was finding that very hard to do at the moment.

"It's okay. Give me time and you will see the reasoning for what I must do."

Her hand went to tangle in his hair as he felt the knife tip land on his hip. She leaned in to rest her face against his and whisper in his ear. The words were meaningless to him and he almost couldn't hear them. All he heard was his brother's voice.

_Don't give up. I'm coming for you. Hold on Sammy._

The knife tip slid into his hip and he bit into the gag to help with the pain. More whispers and he felt fire through his body from the knife all the way down his legs. He twisted in the handcuffs and under the witch from the flare in his body.

_Hold on Sammy. Hold on._

The knife was being slid up towards his rib cage and he could do nothing but scream into the gag. The witch's body felt like it was molding onto his as he trembled and shook under her. The flare came next and he thought the first scream was loud. He could have sworn that whatever darkness in the forest Dean was trapped in he could hear Sam scream.

The witch laughed into his ear as the fire consumed ever inch of his body and mind as the darkness sucked him under.

_Hold on Sammy._


	2. Chapter 2

This quick update is for you DearHart, thanks for the review and I hope you like chapter 2. Now give me a few hours for chapter 3!

"Love is a burning thing and it makes a fiery ring."

Consciousness came slowly to Dean and he grabbed hold of it firmly as it led him out of the twilight. Everything was as he left it as his eyes fluttered open to the midnight chill. He was still standing with the branches holding him up, one arm twisted slightly behind his back. The arm holding his gun was extended out to his side as the gun was pointed vaguely into the forest beyond.

The vine around his throat was still tight and thick yet somehow he was able to take a shallow breath. Another gasp had a sense of clarity return and his brain focused on his predicament. Dean couldn't look down but he felt the branches and vine's arms around his legs and torso. How he woke he wasn't sure but he needed to do something before the forest figured out he wasn't still out for the count.

The knife strapped on his leg inside his jeans taunted him but he wouldn't be able to reach it without freeing himself. His hand tightened around his gun but it was pointed to nothing. Nothing but the forest.

Dean wondered if he should dare but he was currently trapped by trees. It couldn't possibly get any worse. Well it could but it didn't matter. Sam was still out there alone and probably hurt with that witch. He squeezed the trigger and the gunshot reverberated through the forest. The consequences were instantaneous.

The branches tightened around him and more importantly around his throat. He gasped with the surprise of the attack but he pulled his arm as hard as he could towards him. The gun shifted slightly towards the trees closest to him and he grunted with the pressure on his throat. He yelled at the strain he was putting on his body when his wrist was pulled in the right spot and he fired.

The bullet hit a nearby tree and Dean could have sworn he heard the forest cry out in pain. Branches snaked away from his arms and he immediately bent down and grabbed his knife from his leg. As he stood swinging the rest of the forest restraints pulled off slithering away from his touch. He grabbed hold of the vine around his neck and yanked it off before bending backwards and gasping a large breath of air.

Dean had a second of peace standing there breathing deeply the wintery air before the trees came for him again. This time he was ready as he slashed and ducked around the branches grabbing for him. He realized he stood no chance alone so he did the only thing his oxygen starved brain could think of. He ran.

It took a moment to break through the first attack of trees but once he fell through his legs brought him to a sprint in seconds. In front of him it showed trees not moving but behind him he heard them coming for him. He never thought he would be scared of trees but these were giving him a run for his money.

With his gun in one hand and his knife in the other Dean Winchester ran towards where he knew the witch's cabin was. He wasn't sure how far the building was but he didn't stop even as he jumped over reaching roots.

He entered a bare clearing with the cabin in front of him so quickly that he stumbled and fell to the ground. The air rushed out of him from the hit but he pushed up to his knees and looked up at the small cabin. Everything was quiet until he heard a sound behind him that had him turning to look.

A vine came out of the forest like a whip and wrapped around his ankle tightening its hold before Dean could even yell in frustration. It yanked him to his stomach and started dragging him back to the forest behind him. His hands were grasping for anything while trying not to let go of his weapons. He knew it was no use as he flipped himself to his back and pulled himself down towards his foot.

Bringing down the knife on the vine holding his ankle had the forest shuddering in front of him. The knife connected again almost severing the tie and he didn't bother looking up knowing the forest was waiting for him. He was getting too close as he finally cut the vine in half. This time he flipped over and stood up in one fluid motion that had him running for the safety of the treeless clearing.

Dean connected with the wall of the cabin and slid down out of tiredness making sure to keep a good grip on his knife and gun. He grunted in anger as he unwrapped what was left of the vine from his ankle. He leaned back on the wall letting it support him as he took his time catching up on his breathing.

The adrenaline passed slowly but as it did he felt a pit in his stomach that he didn't notice before. He wasn't sure what the feeling was but it almost felt like heat coming from him. His hand rested on his stomach and tried to figure out exactly what he was feeling. His study was interrupted by the cabin door opening and Dean stilled all movements as he listened.

A few seconds of silence before he heard someone moving through the clearing on the other side of the cabin. Slowly Dean crawled to the end of the wall and looked out beyond. The witch was just entering the forest leaving Dean alone with the cabin she called her home. Where she was going Dean had no clue but it didn't change any of his plans.

Dean Winchester stood, pointedly ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach, and made his way to the front of the cabin. His gun was out and ready as he entered slowly. His brother instincts were on full alert knowing without a doubt that Sam was in this cabin. He was going to find him and somehow drag him through the fighting forest to their waiting home. Big brother was coming.

"Walk through the flame, no trace of indecision, lion keep his vision clear."

Sam Winchester knew without a doubt that he was dying ever so slowly. Consciousness only brought a nightmare to him as he looked down and almost passed out again from the sight. The knife wound the witch caused was roughly stitched with some kind of makeshift twine. Every breath made him feel the tug it put on the wound and he couldn't ignore the fire. The constant burn inside of him.

Sam hit his head on the pole behind him as the heat slowly took over his entire body causing him to struggle against his bonds. His feet dug into the ground before losing traction and falling forward roughly. It was agony and all he wanted to do was curl up and cry himself into death.

"It will be better if you stop fighting. It will hurt less."

Sam cursed at her through the gag before he shut his eyes closed to her nonchalant form. She was sitting casually in a chair a few feet from him watching him die. He wondered if she watched all her victims as they slowly burned up inside. Sam didn't doubt it and her insanity.

"Accept it and you will feel peace."

Another scream at her that she smiled at before he let his head hang down out of exhaustion. He could have sworn that his insides were liquid fire and everything was telling him to fight to his death. Even if Dean was gone he wouldn't give up. He couldn't.

"Dean will feel less pain if you don't struggle."

Sam's head jerked up and he stared at her to try and find out if it was a lie or the truth. She looked truthful and she laughed at him before crossing her arms across her chest.

"Not sure if that means you will fight more but we will see."

Sam felt a weight lift off of his shoulders knowing that Dean must still be alive. The witch would think he would give up now and spare Dean the pain. Apparently she didn't know anything about Winchesters. Dean has been through worse and so has Sam. Sam couldn't think of when he felt more pain right now but his mind told him he had. He just had to believe it and hold on.

_Don't bother little brother. Just give up._

Sam's hazel eyes popped open and there was Dean sitting indian style in front of him. He looked younger and Sam knew immediately he was a hallucination. His brother looked so innocent sitting there giving Sam his best Dean Winchester smile. Innocent and demon deal free. The tears came now and Sam begged for them to stop as he started to feel the salt through the gag.

The hallucination leaned forward and placed his hand on Sam's wound giving it a small push. The fire flared up and Sam screamed silently praying the heat would go away. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last this constant pain. Someone had to help him.

Anyone.

"Sammy."

Sam opened his bloodshot eyes and saw Dean not sitting but standing at the bottom of the basement steps. The witch was gone and the youngest Winchester was scared of where she went. Dean looked ragged and tired but it didn't matter as long as he was real and here to help. Dean's shock lasted only a second before he was sliding to the ground before his brother and slowly taking out the gag.

Sam felt his heart stumble in its beats at feeling his brother and knowing he was real.

"Dean..."

His name came out as a plea and a prayer for reassurance to this rescue. Sam needed his brother in more ways than one right now and he begged for release. Water seemed to appear out of thin air and as it dribbled in Sam's mouth he swallowed it eagerly.

"Slowly Sam. Don't choke. What did she do to you?"

His hand landed softly on his knife wound and Sam jerked back into the pole from the touch.

"Please. Dean. Take. It. Out."

"Sam, I have to keep it. It's holding the wound together. Let me get the cuffs off."

"No! Please. It's poison. I'm dying. God, please."

"Alright. Just relax."

Silence but Sam knew his brother wouldn't deny him. Sam felt a coldness touch his skin by the wound and he sobbed from the relief it gave him from the heat. He would recognize the metal of a knife on any day. He heard his brother curse before Sam felt a tug at the stitching in his side. Sam's body turned into a firestorm and he screamed out placing everything he had into it. Dean doubled over on top of him and the youngest Winchester felt Dean's hands tighten around his side. Sam breathed deeply before screaming his brother's name.

A slice at the stitching brought a hitch to Sam's scream and before he knew it Dean was sliding the stitching out of him. Sam didn't bother to stop screaming as the pain didn't decrease. He felt the last inch of stitching come to the end and it popped out of him with a small snap.

The fire winked out of Sam in an instant.

The lack of pain brought a shudder through his body and he gagged from the sudden change. Not even a second later his mind was shutting down and unconsciousness was beckoning for him. He ignored his brother's plea to stay awake and he knew without the handcuffs on he would have fell over. He settled for his head falling forward as his body fell into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

"So set a fire, down in my soul, that I can't contain, that I can't control."

Sam was seven, young and reckless as Dean would follow him around making sure he didn't get hurt. The oldest was almost to that age that he would start fighting his father over how much time he had to watch the youngest. There were other things the teenager had to do that shouldn't be taken up by watching Sam play in the park. But for now, Dean was content to follow his brother around the motel in a game of tag.

The room was almost too small to play but with the brothers jumping on beds and furniture they made it interesting. Dean could always catch his brother if he wanted but Sam's gleeful laughter made him go slowly in the chase. Dean's hand would reach out and Sam would duck out of the way trying to stay free. Laughter bubbled out of Dean's lips as he ran after Sam's lanky form.

The youngest Winchester reached the table and with agility that Dean sometimes envied he swung his body onto the tabletop. Crawling would have done nothing but Sam's childish mind thought it was a good idea to stand and then run off. One paper too many on the table had Sam falling with him yelling as he tried to grab for help.

Dean could still remember his heart stopping as he saw his brother fall to the ground grunting from the pain the impact caused. Of course the game was over and Dean would be lucky if his life wasn't over after this. Sam was crying by now and when Dean rolled him onto his back Sam's big eyes immediately locked on with his.

Dean saw many things in that gaze. Pain. Fear. Confusion. Many other negatives that could be made into a long list. But they all faded when Sam looked at Dean and only one emotion was left. Hope. Big brother was here to save him and take his pain away.

Dean Winchester would never forget that look.

Now, here in this witch's stank basement in the middle of nowhere, Dean Winchester saw the same look in his brother's eyes when they locked on his. Big brother was here to save the day.

Dean skidded to his knees by Sam and immediately reached for the gag that looked way too tight. Sam took a heaving gasp before speaking.

"Dean..."

The older hunter's heart clenched at the pain he heard in his name and he wanted to do anything to make that go away. Looking around showed him a water bottle not even three feet away and with a lunge he had it at Sammy's mouth seconds later.

"Slowly Sam. Don't choke. What did she do to you?"

Looking down showed Sam's shirt cut in half with a nice sized knife slash from his hip all the way up to his ribs. It was stitched together roughly with thick black twine that Dean couldn't place. Dean set a hand on the wound softly and immediately removed it when Sam jerked away from his touch.

"Please. Dean. Take. It. Out."

Dean wasn't sure he could do that to Sam. Not now. Sam looked in immeasurable pain with his skin flushed and a slight sheen of sweat on his skin. He felt like he was sitting in the sun for ages. It reminded Dean about the small ball of fire in his stomach that seemed to be increasing with every second. It was becoming more of a tinge but he had a brother to worry about.

"Sam, I have to keep it. It's holding the wound together. Let me get the cuffs off."

Dean didn't have one second to reach for the handcuffs before Sam was speaking again in his raspy cracked voice.

"No! Please. It's poison. I'm dying. God, please."

Dean glanced at the wound again looking closer at the details. The slice was long but it didn't look very deep. The stitching was a whole other matter that made the Winchester swallow with trepidation. Why make the wound just to stitch it together?

"Alright. Just relax."

The knife was still tight in his hand when he rested it on Sam's stomach. Sam sobbed in relief while Dean could only curse at the situation. He pushed the knife tip under the stitching and the fire in his belly was accompanied by Sam's scream. Fire laced through Dean Winchester and he could do nothing but double over in pain. His hands tightened on Sam before he somehow pushed himself to keep going.

He brought the knife up and sliced the stitching in two as Sam hitched and writhed under him. Dean dropped the knife and grabbed both ends of the stitching and started to pull it out. Dean's grunts from the pain and Sam's screams were the only sounds that could be heard in the room. The stitching was slippery with blood between Dean's fingers and with one last tug he popped it out of Sam's wound.

The fire in his belly disappeared and Dean breathed deeply from the change in it all. He didn't realize how easily the fire made a home inside of him until it was gone. The pain was constant and the lack of it almost made Dean want to empty his stomach. He turned to Sam and saw his eyes closing as his body was slowly going limp against the pole.

"No. Sam! Stay awake! No!"

His brother ignored him and Dean felt his frustration grow as Sam's head fell forward in unconsciousness. This time Dean did lean forward and picked the handcuffs off of Sam easily. Dean caught his brother as he fell and lowered him slowly to the ground while making sure his wound wasn't touched by anything.

A touch to Sam's neck gave the steady beat of his pulse to calm Dean's nerves. Dean couldn't help but push Sam's hair off his sweaty forehead and felt for a fever. His breathing was normal and regular as Sam's body welcomed unconsciousness with no fight.

"You Winchesters are harder to kill than I first thought."

Dean's moving hands stopped and he cursed at himself for having his knife sitting on the floor next to him. He steadied his beating heart as he kept as still as possible to not be seen as a threat. One mistake from this witch and Dean would take the opportunity by the throat. The witch was moving towards them ever so slightly as she actually took her time to not underestimate him.

"Your brother is as tough as you. None of the victims have lasted this long."

Dean couldn't just sit there listening to her and watching his brother slowly fade away. He grabbed the knife and spun on his knees to throw where he knew the witch stood. His aim was at his best as it flew to her stomach but she snapped her hand out, catching it out of the air. She looked at it for a second before throwing it away into a dark corner of the room.

"Please Dean. Don't insult me."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Are you still in pain? I was expecting you to feel much more than this."

"I feel fantastic actually."

"Interesting. Sam probably couldn't say the same thing."

Dread was an emotion that Dean didn't like to feel but it came upon him suddenly at her statement. It made his stomach want to bottom out knowing that Sam could be slowly dying as they spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"He was poisoned enough. Just needs time to flood his system and he will die like the rest. And then you will follow easily."

"You know, you're right. We are harder to kill than you thought if you think poison will bring us down."

"Just give it time. It killed the rest easily."

"Teenagers. Innocents."

"They deserved it. The forest took care of the rest. You two are in for a rough night."

"Or I can just kill you and we will see how it goes."

His snark wasn't appreciated as the witch came at him and before he could move her hands were around his throat. He swung at her but she pulled him to his feet and threw him across the room. Experience told Dean what would happen next before his body hit the shelving as he fell. Boxes and containers fell on top of him as the pain quickly took hold.

"Maybe I should kill you now. Once you are dead at my feet I will keep your brother here for days as he burns from the inside out. I will dream of his screams."

Dean felt the fury take over him as he pushed off the boxes and stood on shaky feet. His head was a swivel as he looked for anything to use against her. She wasn't pressing the attack knowing full well that Dean would eventually come to her. Especially since now she stood between the brothers.

He saw the table right when she noticed that the knives were still sitting there waiting. Dean lunged and grabbed for one, taking it tight in his hand as she came for him. Winchester swung out of instinct and got a hint of satisfaction as it sliced her stomach. Her grunt of pain brought Dean a lot more happiness than it should as he stood ready to attack again.

She looked angry with that frown still caked on her face but she didn't back away from him. Dean knew she had a plan or she would have been moving away in defense.

"You can't win. If you give up now I will kill your brother quickly. Not let him suffer."

A loud bang echoed through the basement that made Dean flinch in surprise and fear. The witch jerked and stumbled towards him and Dean knew this was the only moment he would get. With practiced ease Dean flowed forward and the knife slid into her throat with little resistance. Her eyes went wide with horror and that frown vanished in a look of shock.

She held on to life for a second before her eyes went blank in death. Dean let her drop to the ground with a sickening thud ignoring the blood that started seeping from under her. He looked towards his brother seeing him half sitting up with the gun still held in his shaky hand. Dean couldn't help but give his injured brother a victory smile.

"Good job Sammy. I've taught you well."

Sam huffed a laugh at him before falling back to the floor closing his eyes with relief. Dean thought of doing the same knowing his body could use the rest but he needed to get Sam to the motel and cleaned up. The hunt was done but Sammy's life was still in the balance. Dean would not lose that battle.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been a while since the last update, real life kept me busy. But here it is and this story will be finished soon. That I promise.

"But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire;

Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire."

The fire was gone. Sam Winchester wanted to cry over that fact, knowing that the heat was slowly killing him before. Now if he was going to die it would be from blood loss and probably whatever fever had a hold of him. He still felt sick, nauseous and dizzy as he stumbled against his brother through the never ending woods.

His injured side was away from his brother with Dean's arm high across his back and Dean's hand tight on his side. When Dean's grip would slide down Sam's torso he would take a minute to bring it back up. Always readjusting to keep away from Sam's wound and the youngest Winchester was grateful. The pull of every step brought the wound tugging at his skin and Sam just wanted to bend over and empty his stomach. However, Dean's persistence had him taking one more step, one more deep breath.

Sam's eyes were barely open but they were looking straight down into the mixture of dead leaves and grass he constantly stepped on. Every once in a while he would step on a rock and his balance would be thrown off. Before he had a chance to fall Dean would drag him back to semi-full height and continue pulling him forward. Sam's right arm was snaked around his brother's shoulders and Dean's hand was gripping his tight.

Sam didn't have any time to look Dean over for any injuries as he spent all his energy trying to stay awake. Dean was relentless as Sam was slapped and heaved onto his feet, as Dean begged his little brother not to pass out. So Sam did the only thing he could. He obeyed Dean.

The witch was dead. Sam knew that much in his hazy state but somehow he could still feel Dean tense next to him. Even with only the forest as company Dean's head would jerk at the slightest sound and stop them both to have his gaze scan the trees. Sam wanted to ask, make sure he didn't imagine the witch dying but he didn't have the strength. He could feel his energy draining like water down a sink.

"Almost there Sammy."

_So close, one more step. One more. Now another._

The litany in Sam's head never stopped and he hoped Dean didn't just lie to him to make him feel better. Sam would have given up a lot at the moment to see the Impala pull up in front of them but all he saw was trees; giant imposing trees that had Sam rethinking Dean's tense state.

A readjust from Dean put his brother's hand closer to the wound than Sam would have liked. A small whimper escaped him before he could stop it and he knew his brother heard him. He wanted to be stronger than this, try to regain some strength as he continued through the forest. Sam could only feel weakness and his body was getting worse. He assumed it was from the blood loss even though he didn't remember the cut bleeding that much. Whatever the issue Dean would handle it.

"There you are baby."

Sam's head finally lifted from the constant vision of grass to see the impeccable black paint of the Impala in front of them. Sam felt himself give a smile before the signs told him exactly what was going to happen next. His knees buckled, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he barely spoke his brother's name before he was pulled back into unconsciousness.

"There's a flame that leads our souls astray,

No one's safe from its tender touch of pain."

"Dean…"

The whisper was faint and a second later Sam was going limp in Dean's embrace. Dean cursed at the luck but somehow tightened his hold on his brother and started dragging him towards the Impala. After an eternity he finally reached it and slowly lowered his brother onto the ground towards the rear of the car.

Dean went for the pulse and was not happy to find it beating way too fast under his fingers. Sam's breath was quick and shallow and Dean knew his body was starting to compensate for the fever and the poison.

"Damn it."

Dean went to the trunk of the Impala, opening it up quickly to start searching for the first aid kit he knew was there. It was a basic kit that they usually used to clean wounds and dig out bullet wounds for their hunts. The Winchester knew he had nothing about poison in the kit and it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Dean didn't know what the witch used so Sam would have to fight the sickness the old fashioned way; with determination and Winchester famous stubbornness.

Dean knelt next to his brother and went straight for the foot long cut along his side. The wound wasn't deep but it was deep enough for a good cleaning and some stitches. The holes from the witch's think black stitching was another matter and he saw they were dark and purple. Dean was decided and he dragged out a flask of holy water and placed a hand on Sam's chest before pouring it on the wound.

Sam immediately awakened and cried out as his body instinctively bucked against the concrete. His left arm snaked out and grabbed a tight hold against the Impala's rear hubcap. His other hand landed on Dean's wrist that was on his chest and squeezed until Dean grimaced from the pain.

"Sam, I'm cleaning the wound. You're safe."

Sam's eyes were blown open from shock but they stayed locked on Dean's face. He didn't nod or even respond to his brother but he stayed awake. Dean took that as a win as he poured the rest of the holy water on the wound. The reaction was less this dramatic time around but still Sam closed his eyes against the pain and moaned. His grip somehow tightened around Dean's wrist as he tossed his head back and forth against the ground.

Dean went for the regular water next and was relieved to see that Sam barely reacted to this ministration. In fact his grip was lessening and Dean knew Sam would be passing out any minute now. Dean went for the gauze and Sam's hand fell limply away from him and his head turned a final time before coming to a stop.

Dean checked again and Sam's pulse was slowing down to a more normal pace but the skin underneath Dean's fingers was still hot from the fever. The oldest Winchester spent a few minutes sewing up Sam's wound and placing bandages to protect it from the elements. Dean took out the thermometer and placed it in his brother's mouth, holding it there as he waited.

It was on the back end of the night as Dean knew dawn was only about three hours away. The cold wind was still blowing over Dean's skin and it actually felt good against the heat his skin was still radiating. The beeping of the thermometer brought Dean back to his brother and his heart dropped as he saw the reading.

104.3

"No. No. No."

Dean plan was to drag Sam into the Impala and drive him to the closest motel which he knew was an hour away since the witch decided to live in the middle of nowhere. But now he wasn't even sure Sam would make it that far. Sam's skin was flushed red and his entire body was covered in sweat. Dean needed to get his temperature down to a normal level and he needed to do it now.

He left his brother lying on the cold concrete, hoping the chill would help his brother's body compensate for the fever. He stumbled to the trunk as he stood too quickly from his kneeling position. He rummaged through it hoping he could find something to help his brother. He needed ice and lots of it but he had nothing.

He cursed at finding nothing useful in his trunk and he turned back to Sam. Running his hands through his short spiky hair Dean thought quickly of some way to counter the poison. He needed to help Sam's body fight the fever since it looked like heat was a big factor to whatever poison the witch used.

Dean turned to the forest praying that the trees lost their magic once the witch died as he stepped cautiously forward. He gave one last look at his brother, hoping he would be safe lying by himself next to the Impala.

_I have no choice. This is the only way._

Without a second thought Dean ran straight back into the forest hoping and praying he would find what he needed to save the youngest Winchester.


	5. Chapter 5

"You give what you have when you decide that you keep burning like fire,

It's burning you down."

Sam was going to wake up any minute and tell his brother to turn on the damn air. It was sweltering where he was and he just needed to cool down. The sweat on his skin made it seem like he just went swimming but he felt a little relief at the cool air that caressed his naked torso. He felt he was lying on something equally cold and it felt good to his hot skin. He felt a tightness on his left side but it wasn't painful any longer.

Sam's eyes fluttered open slowly and he tried to look beyond the darkness that seemed to envelop him. The moonlight was enough to show him that he was lying on the ground close by the forest that his brother dragged him out of before.

_When was that? Minutes ago? Hours? _

Sam's mind was too fuzzy to comprehend what was happening. He just knew without a doubt that he was hot and he opened his mouth to call for his brother.

"Dean."

There was no response to his call and Sam turned his head to the left to try and see if he could catch a glimpse of his brother. All he saw was the tire to the Impala and his hand reached out and let his fingers trace the silver hubcap. It was cool to the touch and Sam grabbed a hold of the metal and pulled himself slowly towards it. The ground under him tore at the remainder of his shirt but he didn't care.

Finally getting as close as his energy could get him Sam rested his forearm against the cool metal of the hubcap. He made sure his wrist was lying flat against it as he felt his pulse pumping the blood throughout his body. The instant relief it gave his left arm had Sam's choking on a sob and he just wished he had another hubcap for his right arm.

_Beggars can't be choosers._

Instead he made sure his right wrist was flat against the cold concrete and he turned his head so his cheek lay against it as well. His pants were still on and he wondered if he should try to take them off but he knew there was no way he could do it. He had no energy and he was surprised he was able to pull himself closer to the Impala.

His vision was filled with forest and he wondered again where his brother ran off to. Did the witch get him? No, the witch was dead. He remembered that much.

"Dean."

Sam knew he was whispering and his voice sounded like gravel over rocks but Dean should have been close to hear him. Did something happen to his brother? Should Sam try to go find him? The thought of even trying to get up made Sam want to cry but for his brother he would give it a shot. Sam was just willing to grab a hold of something and pull himself up when Dean came stumbling through the woods.

Dean gave Sam a smile before coming to kneel next to him laying his cold hand on Sam's forehead. Sam leaned into the touch as he closed his eyes against the coolness of Dean's palm.

"Sam, keep this in. I have to get a reading."

Sam locked his mouth around the thermometer knowing he could do this small part for his brother. Dean left him there and Sam heard him messing with the trunk before closing it softly. The thermometer was beeping at him but he didn't move it. Dean wanted him to keep it in and he would do it until he couldn't anymore.

Dean was there again and took it out of his mouth before looking down at it with a frown. He shook his head before placing the device into his jacket pocket. He came to stand over Sam with one foot on either side of his brother as he reached down to grab Sam under his arms. He lifted until Sam was on unsteady feet and leaning mostly on his brother.

"Alright little brother. We have to make a little field trip."

"Dean…"

"It's not far. I promise. Just stay awake."

Sam let Dean get comfortable around him again before he was being pulled away from the safety of the Impala back towards the trees.

"Dean….no."

"Just keep walking Sam. Do it for me."

As they stepped back into the woods Sam felt terror as he realized they just left the woods. They just left and Dean was dragging him back in. Sam only wanted to lie on the cold concrete and try not to burn alive. The energy it was taking to walk again was causing Sam to sway and it took the Winchester everything he had to stay awake.

_Do it for Dean. Keep walking._

Time seemed to slip away and Sam wasn't sure if he was walking for minutes or hours. It felt like an eternity before he was stopped and his head lifted to see where they were. A stream was in front of them, barely fifteen feet across. It didn't look that deep and there was barely any current. Dean started dragging him towards it and Sam knew for a fact he didn't want to go in there. He wanted to go back to the Impala and go to sleep. He wanted to wake up and have this nightmare be over. He used all the willpower and determination he had to stop his movement and even pull his brother away from the water.

"Sam, you have to. The fever is getting worse and I have to bring it down. I'm sorry but it's the only way."

Dean was pulling him in and Sam whimpered when the water starting filling up his boots.

"Dean, please. I don't want to."

"I know Sammy. Just for a few minutes."

Dean gave one good tug and Sam was falling into the water. Dean caught him and both landed into the water chest deep as they both fell to their knees. The cold water rushed over Sam's hot skin and before his body went limp with pain Sam screamed.

"We didn't start the fire, No we didn't light it. But we tried to fight it."

Sam's fear was thick enough that Dean could have cut it with a knife. He was whimpering and pulling away from the water and Dean' heart broke as he dragged his brother in. The water was freezing; Dean felt it fill his boots almost immediately. He thought for a second that maybe he should have spent the time undressing himself and Sam but now it was too late.

"Dean, please. I don't want to."

Sam's voice was a whisper and he was begging and pleading with his brother. Don't do this to me that voice said. Yet Dean knew this was the only way. The closest motel was too far and Dean's idea of going back to the cabin to look for ice probably wasn't that great to start off with. However, as he ran through the trees he came upon this stream and after testing the water temperature he ran back to his brother.

"I know Sammy. Just for a few minutes."

He pulled on Sam hard and they both went falling with Sam's weight. They hit their knees in the water and Dean wondered for the hundredth time if this was a bad idea. Sam's scream as the water came over him put a clench around his heart but Dean had other things to think about. His brother went limp and Dean caught him; pulling him against his chest as they sat in the freezing cold stream.

Dean was already starting to shiver and shake but Sam was still in his arms. Dean combed his fingers through Sam's hair, letting some water run down his sweaty face. His brother moaned at the touch but he didn't wake. Dean took out the thermometer, shaking it while silently praying water didn't get into it and it still worked. He placed it into his brother's mouth and closed his hand around his jaw.

The wait was excruciating and Dean wanted to yell at the little device to hurry up. He needed to know if this was working or if putting Sam through this pain was useless. The beeping had Dean grabbing the thermometer, letting Sam's limp head fall forward to land on his shoulder. Dean's other arm tightened its hold around his brother as he read the reading.

103.1

Dean sighed in relief and wrapped his other arm around his brother, bringing him close. He would give it another few minutes; let Sam's body truly soak up the cold water. Then Dean would start the task of dragging Sam back to the Impala. Sam's wet jeans and shoes would hopefully help to bring his temperature down some more and Dean would strip his brother of his wet clothes before helping him into the Impala. Then and only then would he drive to the motel.

Dean's arms squeezed around his brother and he let his head fall until it rested on the top of Sam's half wet locks. Sam wasn't as hot as before and Dean allowed his eyes to close from the relief it was giving him.

"Too close."

Dean wasn't sure if he was speaking for Sam's sake or his own but he knew this hunt was almost a complete disaster. Sam was so close to dying and Dean just hoped that the fever was the only thing he had to deal with. If something else was waiting to pop up Dean wasn't sure Sam's body could take it. Already it barely had the strength to handle the fever.

He sighed deeply again and silently counted the seconds as the tremors took over his body. Only a few more minutes then he would get to work again but now he could relax knowing he did all he could. He gave Sam a fighting chance.


	6. Chapter 6

"The flame from your stage has now spread to the floor,

You gave all you had, why you want to give more?

The more that you give, the more it will take,

To the thin line beyond which you really can't fake."

The next time Sam woke with some form of conscious thought he felt comfortable. It was hot but not aggressively so and Sam felt softness underneath him.

Opening his eyes was harder than he thought it would be but eventually his eyes fluttered open. A stained ceiling greeted him and turning he saw his brother sitting next to him with his head in his hands. His mind caught up slowly and he saw he was in a motel room, lying on top of the covers half naked. He wore only boxers and there were half melted ice packs around his body. He felt the cold from them and it didn't give as much relief as he remembered.

Sam couldn't tell from Dean's position if he was sporting any injuries but he knew from the way his body was in the chair that he was tired.

"Dean."

Dean jerked up in the chair and Sam just then realized that his brother had been sleeping. How he was asleep with his elbows on the arms of the chair and his head in his hands Sam didn't know. Dean must be exhausted. Dean tried not to show it though as he smiled at his brother and moved closer to him. His hand landed on Sam's forehead and Sam would have paid a lot of money for that hand to never move away.

"Sammy, glad to see you're awake. You scared me there for a while."

"How long?"

"Two days you've been out."

"Two days?!"

No wonder Dean looked exhausted. Two days since Dean dragged Sam out of those woods and since he probably got a decent amount of sleep or food.

Sam remembered the fear and the begging he did of Dean; begged him not to bring him into that water. All he felt after that was pain. There were hints of awareness after but they were fleeting and short lived. He must have woken up after that and just fallen right back asleep.

"What happened?"

"That witch poisoned you; well I guess both of us really. Some stupid spell so that I felt your pain. I don't know. All I know was that you were burning from the inside out. I had to bring the temperature down. I had to."

Dean's voice was soft and it was the closest thing to an apology Dean would give for dragging Sam into that freezing water. Sam didn't want an apology. He would have done the exact same thing if he was in Dean's position. He couldn't comprehend how much strength Dean would have had to drag Sam begging and crying into that water. Just thinking about it made Sam feel weak and useless. He knew it wasn't entirely his fault but the guilt wouldn't let his mind admit that.

With Dean's face in full view he could see the large dark rings around his eyes and the haggard way his face pulled. Dean's eyes looked almost to half mast, barely being open enough and Sam wasn't sure if Dean realized it. Sam felt his strength leaving him again but he had to make Dean sleep. Make him understand he was okay now and he could quit the vigil.

"When's the last time you slept?"

"I just got a powernap a minute ago."

"Slept? Not in a chair but in a bed?"

Dean turned from him trying to hide away from that piercing stare. Sam's hand came limply off the bed and grabbed a hold of Dean's arm. Dean looked down at it before turning to face his brother again.

"Please Dean. Get in bed and sleep. I'm fine. I'm just tired."

It was taking all his energy just to do this and Sam felt his body pulling him towards sleep. He had to hang on a little bit longer, for Dean. He needed to convince Dean to get some rest.

"Sam…"

Sam didn't know that Dean was afraid to go sleep. He was afraid of what would happen if he closed his eyes for just a few minutes but Sam was persistent. Sam's grip on his arm was light but firm and even as Sam's eyes closed his piercing gaze never left Dean's face. Sam's hand fell away from him as his body succumbed to sleep and his head turned slightly away.

Dean fixed the ice pack back to Sam's wrist and he took the time to take his temperature again. He almost fell asleep sitting there again and the beeping caused him to jerk to alertness.

99.7

Finally his temperature was below one hundred. Dean fought tooth and nail to get Sam back down to a normal temperature. He spent multiple trips to the gas station for ice since the motel didn't have their own. Dragging Sam into the ice filled bath tub when the fever was climbing back towards the 104 range almost broke him. Sam begged and cried then too but it seemed like he might not remember.

Switching out the ice packs every few hours and shoving Tylenol down Sam's throat wasn't something that Dean would like to remember. It was the liquid form so all he had to do was lock Sam's flailing arms under his legs and open his mouth with his hand. Sam fought harder than Dean would have hoped but Dean won out in the end.

Even as Sam tried choking and coughing it up Dean placed his hand on his brother's mouth and waited. The oldest Winchester could only close his eyes as Sam fought under him trying to free himself. Eventually he passed out from lack of energy and Dean slid off of him slowly. Fixing the ice packs he went back to his vigil and past time of placing a wet rag onto Sam's forehead.

Hours he spent in that chair watching as Sam would struggle awake from a nightmare; screaming for his brother.

"Poison! Help me!"

"I know Sammy. I know."

"Please, Dean. Please."

Dean could do nothing but wait as Sam's temperature fluctuated. For two days Dean wasn't sure if Sam would make it. If eventually his temperature would skyrocket and it wouldn't come down no matter what Dean did. But now it was below a hundred for the first time and the oldest Winchester could only feel relief and complete exhaustion.

Sam was right of course, he had to get some sleep. It was almost three full days since he got any rest and he was surprised that he lasted this long. After dragging Sam through the woods back and forth and dragging him into the motel his body was protesting any and all movement. After giving his brother one last check Dean finally went to his own bed and crashed down on it.

The last few days will haunt him for a while as Dean's mind told him over and over again that he forced pain upon his brother. This wasn't new to the Winchesters; you had to do what you had to. However, this was one of the first times Sam begged for Dean not to hurt him. Pleaded and cried for Dean to just bring him back to the Impala and let him sleep until he died. Dragging Sam back to the Impala was rough since Sam just cried silently as he stumbled along. That Winchester stubbornness was strong in Sam since Dean knew it was all that was keeping him standing. Whether Sam remembered any of it was another story.

Dean turned away from his brother and the memories and let the sunlight land on him from outside the window. After the last few days the warmth it gave him helped as he closed his eyes and let exhaustion finally take him under.

"When it all gets too heavy,

that's when they come and go.

With only one thing in common,

They got the fire down below."

_Dean, please. Please._

Sam waking was more frantic and surprising this time around as he sprung awake and shot up into a sitting position. He couldn't remember what he dreamed about but he could still taste the fear. It held on for a little while longer while Sam forced himself to think he was safe. He was in the motel room, his brother was asleep in the other bed and he was finally safe.

The fear reluctantly slipped away but away it went as Sam stood from the bed; careful to not spill any of the melted ice packs. He swayed as he got to his feet and it suddenly occurred to him how weak he truly was. Not moving from a bed for two days certainly didn't help but he pushed the thought away and the helplessness he felt from it.

Looking over at his brother he saw that he was completely out of it as his soft snores filled the room. It was dark outside and Sam tried to remember if it was dark the last time he woke up. He couldn't remember. Now that he thought about it he couldn't really remember anything the last few days.

The witch was forefront in his mind and the pain was encompassing most of his memories. Begging. He remembered that and he remembered Dean ignoring him. It still left a bitter taste in his mouth and he was trying to wrap his mind around a particular memory but it wouldn't come. It felt like it was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't say it.

Sam felt it best to ignore it as he knew his brother would go deeper into guilt if Sam showed him any regret or depression. Sam knew his brother only did what he had to. He had to save Sam's life and that icy stream and the pain accompanying it would haunt Sam for a while. Even now he could feel the memory of the pain across his body and he shook his head to dispel it.

No, none of this was Dean's fault and Sam wouldn't allow his mind to make that distinction. All the pain and fear came from everything that witch did. That witch was dead and now Sam could move on knowing his brother truly saved his life. Again.

Here was Dean, only a few months short of his deal coming due, and he was spending all his time saving his little brother's life. Sam couldn't stay out of trouble for one day and what makes matters worse is Sam isn't any closer to saving Dean. None of the research helps and Sam felt like he's hit a brick wall.

He turned back to his brother as he stood in the middle of the motel room contemplating how useless he has truly become. Can't save himself from a witch and wasting precious days that could be spent trying to save Dean. Yet, his brother said nothing about it. He was still on the high of knowing he would die in a year and trying to live it up.

Sam turned from the beds and went to his clothes to get dressed. He would eat something, try to gain some strength and grab his laptop. He might have been out of it for the last few days but he wasn't going to waste another second. He could almost hear Dean now.

"What are you doing awake and researching?! You should be resting!"

He quietly grabbed what he needed as he smiled at the outburst from the Dean in his head. He would rest after he figured out Dean's deal and hopefully it would be a good enough apology to wasting his brother's time. He needed to stop being useless and do what he needed. This time his brother would be saved. Sam was counting on it.

This is the end of the story, I added it quickly since I waited so long to update. I hope you enjoyed it and now I'm going back to my whiskey and reading other's fan fiction. Maybe I will get inspiration soon to write some more.

- K Mirage


End file.
